<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Live Without You by lunaloveslaluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357038">Can't Live Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloveslaluna/pseuds/lunaloveslaluna'>lunaloveslaluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Post-Timeskip, Rejection, Sad Oikawa Tooru, minormangaspoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaloveslaluna/pseuds/lunaloveslaluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi fanfic based on the tiktok by @ sorciereverte and song lyrics from "Be Around Me" by Will Joseph Cook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Live Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've always been in love with you Iwa-chan." </p>
<p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened, staring at his best friend who just confessed to him. It was the day they were graduating from Aoba Johsai, and Oikawa had pulled him aside to tell him "something important." </p>
<p>"B - but Oikawa, we - we've always just been best friends what do you mean you're in love with me?" Iwaizumi nervously asks.</p>
<p>"To be honest, I can't remember the last time I've liked you as only a friend," Oikawa pauses, face as red as a tomato, "I - I really like you Iwa, please will you be my--"</p>
<p>"But aren't you leaving for Argentina soon?" interrupts Iwaizumi. </p>
<p>Oikawa frowns. "I leave in three months, but I know we can work through it, we'll always be together no matter how far we are."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Oikawa, but you're just my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship and you're leaving soon, this won't work and you know it," Iwaizumi says.</p>
<p>Tears begin to form from the taller one's eyes. He tries to hold them back as much as possible, but it doesn't work. "Okay, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says. He smiles at Iwaizumi even as the teardrops fall down his face.</p>
<p>"Let's forget this happened, alright?" Iwaizumi says.</p>
<p>Oikawa nods, wipes his tears away, and walks away. He can feel his heart being broken into millions of pieces. His best friend, who he's been in love with since probably elementary school, rejected him. </p>
<p>ONE WEEK LATER-----</p>
<p>Oikawa hasn't left his house since graduation day, he's gotten multiples invites from his friends from school who wanted to celebrate with him, but he ignored them all. When he finally decides he should go out, he sends a text to Mattsun, asking to hangout. Mattsun agrees and him and Oikawa go to get some ramen.</p>
<p>"Oikawa, why do you look so down?" Mattsun asks.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? No I don't!" Oikawa responds.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Oikawa stares into Mattsun's eyes. Mattsun can tell Oikawa wants to tell him something, but honestly he's too unbothered to ask. </p>
<p>"Fine I'll tell you!" Oikawa shouts.</p>
<p>Mattsun sighs, "Didn't ask, but go ahead."</p>
<p>"I confessed to Iwa-chan and he said no," Oikawa pouts.</p>
<p>Mattsun holds back a laugh, but now enough for Oikawa to not notice. "You're so mean Mattsun! How could you laugh at that?" A tear drops from Oikawa's eye.</p>
<p>"Woah woah calm down I didn't think you were being for real, I'm sorry Oikawa I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"It's okay Mattsun," Oikawa sobs, "but I'm scared that I ruined mine and Iwa's friendship."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you guys have been friends forever and I know Iwaizumi would never let that happen." </p>
<p>"O-okay maybe yo-you're right," Oikawa says, voice shaky.</p>
<p>"Good, now let's go home before it gets dark."</p>
<p>"Okay Mattsun"</p>
<p>When Oikawa gets back to his house, he flops down on his bed and checks his phone. His face lights up but also frowns when he see he got a text from Iwaizumi, asking him to call him when he can. Oikawa calls him right away. When the other answers the phone, Oikawa is first to speak.</p>
<p>"Hi, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa happily says.</p>
<p>"Uhh, hey Oikawa," Iwaizumi sighs, "I know I was kind of rude last time we saw each other and I wanna apologize."</p>
<p>"It's okay Iwa-chan," Oikawa says in a fake happy voice, he knows Iwa can tell he's lying, but he decides to tuck his real feelings away.</p>
<p>"O-okay, I'm sorry again, anyways, do you wanna sneak out tonight at midnight?"</p>
<p>Oikawa jumps from his bed, "Of course Iwa-chan, anything to see you!"</p>
<p>"Alright Oikawa, meet at the usual spot, don't be late, bye," Iwaizumi hangs up the phone.</p>
<p>Oikawa throws his phone somewhere on his bed. He waits for what feels like forever until the clock finally says 11:50. Oikawa sneakily exits his house, makes sure his parents didn't hear, and then makes his way towards the park him and Iwa usually meet at.</p>
<p>"Hey Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouts.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi walks towards him. "H-hey, Oikawa," he pauses, "I have something to tel--"</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan I really missed you ya know, you didn't text me or anything for a week and I was starting to get worried that I messed up our friendship by confessing to you, but I want you to know that those feelings aren't going to go away and I love y--"</p>
<p>"Oikawa I have a girlfriend!"</p>
<p>Oikawa's smile turns into a frown as he processes what his crush just said. A girlfriend? Since when? Why didn't he tell me? He looks Iwaizumi in the eyes. "Oh, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Oikawa asked, trying to push the lump down his throat.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to make you upset, especially because of what happened last week, truth is I've been talking to her for awhile now and I asked her out on our graduation day."</p>
<p>Oikawa wipes the incoming tears from his eyes and fakes his pretty smile. "Oh haha! That's gr-great Iwa-chan, I can't remember the last time you had a girlfriend." Oikawa says, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laughs, he can tell his best friend is hurt, but there's nothing he can do to make him feel better so he just plays along with Oikawa's acting. </p>
<p>After what felt like hours of awkward silence, Iwaizumi finally speaks again. "Hey Oikawa, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course, anything Iwa-chan"</p>
<p>"Do, do you think you could stop calling me that?"</p>
<p>Oikawa's eyes widen. "What, why?"</p>
<p>"Well, you've called me that since we've met and it's just old now don't you think? We're already 18."</p>
<p>No. Oikawa never thought his nickname for his best friend was old or childish. He want to call him that until the day he dies. But he knows he can't say no to Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>"Sure, Iw-Iwaizumi."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I'm gonna head back now."</p>
<p>They both wave each other goodbye and walk away. Oikawa immediately has tears streaming down. It just keeps replaying in his head. He's been told too many things in such a little amount of time and it was breaking him. He couldn't get a wink of sleep that night.</p>
<p>3 MONTHS LATER------</p>
<p>Oikawa still thinks about that night at the park 3 months ago. He still thinks about Iwaizumi, even though the latter has not texted him, called him, or seen him since then. Oikawa sulks every night, and blames himself for making Iwa uncomfortable around him to the point that he distanced himself. But today, Oikawa decides he won't make this day sad. It is his last day in Japan before he leaves to Argentina after all. He texts Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun to meet at their favorite restaurant so they can all hangout and say their goodbyes. Oikawa was slighty surprised when all 3 of them agreed, but not really since it was his last day there.</p>
<p>It was honestly a great day for Oikawa. Him and Iwaizumi sat next to each other, across from the other two, and all of them talked and had fun. Yes, every time Oikawa called Iwa by his full last name instead of Iwa-chan he was reminded of that horrible night. But he always brushed it off. Oikawa felt he successfully had a great last day with all his best friends, until they walked out of the restaurant. </p>
<p>"Oh, hi Iwaizumi-kun!" a voice from behind them shouted. </p>
<p>They all turned around to see a girl from their school, Oikawa had honestly forgot her name. Why is she calling Iwa? </p>
<p>"Hey! Rin-chan!" Iwaizumi responds.</p>
<p>And then Oikawa realizes. Oh, his girlfriend. Of course we just had to run into her. "Who's that?" Mattsun questions.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, she's my girlfriend!" Iwaizumi responds.</p>
<p>"Oh I see," Mattsun says. </p>
<p>Oikawa, Mattsun, and Makki back up a little to give Iwaizumi and his girlfriend some space for them to talk. Oikawa makes his usual pouty, annoyed face. "Ugh, can't they hurry up already," he whispers to Mattsun and Makki.</p>
<p>"Hey, be nice," Makki says. </p>
<p>"Fine, but I'm only giving them five minutes and then we're--"</p>
<p>"Oh Iwa-chan you're the sweetest!" the girl yells.</p>
<p>All 4 of the boys stop and stare at Iwaizumi's girlfriend, startled at what she just said. "Oh my god, did you just call me Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi asks, nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>The voice of Iwa's girlfriend saying the nickname only Oikawa has ever said to him repeats in his mind. Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Oikawa literally wishes he was deaf at that moment, or that he could rip that girl's voice right out of her throat. "Oh my gosh, did she... did she call him Iwa-chan?" he whispers to Mattsun and Makki.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Mattsun responds, hoping Oikawa doesn't go crazy.</p>
<p>"Uhh, is that okay?" Iwaizumi's girlfriend asks.</p>
<p>"That's not okay..." Oikawa almost falls to the floor but luckily Makki catches him and hold him up. No one's ever called his best friend that except him, that's just the way it's always been.</p>
<p>"Hey," Mattsun holds Oikawa's head so he's looking at him, "Play it cool, because he likes her." He pats Oikawa on the back and makes him stand up by himself again. Oikawa takes a deep breath and calms himself down a little.</p>
<p>"Surely Iwaizumi will say he's not okay with it, right?" Oikawa was proven wrong by Iwa's next words.</p>
<p>"Yeah that's cool," Iwaizumi grabs his girlfriend's hand, "I like that."</p>
<p>That was it, Oikawa's breaking point. "Cool..." he says before running off. Makki tries to grab him but he pulls away and waves a hand at them to tell them to not follow.  After Oikawa is pretty far, he turns to look back at them. "Wow, he hasn't even noticed I left yet," he mutters to himself. He can live without me. Oikawa goes home and instead of being happy and joyful on his last day in Japan, it's the complete opposite.</p>
<p>ONE YEAR TIME SKIP (Oikawa is living in Argentina and is still friends with Iwaizumi, but they only text about once a month and it is extremely awkward)</p>
<p>Its been a year since Oikawa's been back to Japan. Yeah he misses it, but his excuse not to visit is always he hates the jet lag he gets. He likes to tell everyone he's moved on from Iwaizumi. But in his head he still thinks about him from time to time. He's dated quite a few people in Argentina, but every time they tell Oikawa they love him, he leaves them. He does feel horrible about it but he just can't seem to say he loves any of them back. The only person he truly loved, was Iwa.</p>
<p>Oikawa gets on the plane and slowly makes his way back to his home. He sends a text to Mattsun, Makki, and Iwaizumi telling them he'll be back and that they should hang out the day after he lands. All of them happily respond with a yes and can't wait to see their old friend again.</p>
<p>2 DAYS LATER-------- </p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Oikawa shouts.</p>
<p>The 3 boys greet their friend with hugs and handshakes while they make their way to a table in the restaurant they're in. Like usual Iwa and Oikawa sit next to each other. Like before, all of them chat and have a great time. And unlike last time, they don't run into Iwaizumi's girlfriend while walking out of the place again.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi has told him that he and Rin-chan are still together, but Iwa, to Oikawa's surprise, did not mention her a single time during their lunch talk. </p>
<p>"It was great to see you again Oikawa," Makki says.</p>
<p>Mattsun nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>"Anytime you guys! I'll be here for awhile so just call me if you wanna hangout again!" Oikawa smiles and hugs them.</p>
<p>"Hey Trashykawa, let's walk home together," Iwaizumi says.</p>
<p>"Okay Iwaizumi." Oikawa says in a monotone voice, but inside he can feel the butterflies in his stomach. </p>
<p>While they walk back, they pass by the park they usually met at at night. Oikawa get flashback of that night he broke down. It causes his head to suddenly hurt and he falls to the ground from dizziness.</p>
<p>"Oikawa! Are you okay?" Iwa shouts, voice shaky and hands sweaty.</p>
<p>Oikawa opens his eyes and is surprised to be sitting down on a bench. He swears they were just walking a minute ago. Iwaizumi hands him water and forces him to drink it.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you Oikawa? You fainted."</p>
<p>"Oh, I guess maybe I was dehydrated."</p>
<p>"Don't be so dumb next time or else I won't catch you," Iwaizumi lightly slaps him on his arm.</p>
<p>Being the dramatic person he was Oikawa overreacts so the hit. "Ouch! That hurt Iwa-chan," he says laughing. He looks at Iwa who's eyes are abnormally wide and teary. And then he realizes what he said wrong. "Dang it I forgot! I'm sorry Iwaizumi!" he prays that his friend wont slap him again.</p>
<p>"Say it again."</p>
<p>"Wh-what do you mean? But you don't like that nickname coming from me."</p>
<p>"You're wrong... I only like it coming from you," Iwaizumi moves closer.</p>
<p>"H-hey don't play around like that," Oikawa nervously laughs, "You told me yourself it's old."</p>
<p>"Please, Tooru."</p>
<p>Oikawa almost gasped at his best friend using his given name. He only uses it when he's serious about something. Now Oikawa knows there's something up.</p>
<p>"Okay Iwa-chan," Oikawa lifts Iwa's head up so he's looking at him. "You know, I really--"</p>
<p>"I missed you so much Oikawa," Iwaizumi interrupts, "I'm sorry for everything I did the last few months you were here last year, I took you for granted and I never realized how I felt about you until you moved away." he hides the tears daring to fall from his brown eyes.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? How you feel... about me?" Oikawa questions.</p>
<p>"I... I love you Tooru."</p>
<p>Oikawa's heart literally stops. He almost chokes on nothing. Usually when someone says these words to him, he runs. He runs far and never comes back. But it's because it's from him, the most important person in his life, his best friend, and the person he's been in love with since they met, that he doesn't want to run. He wants to stay in that moment forever. Just him and Iwaizumi. His mind finally comes back when he sees Iwa waving a hand in his face.</p>
<p>Oikawa grabs his hand and makes it drop to his shoulders. With his other hand, he cups Iwa's face and kisses him. This might be the best day of my life, Oikawa thinks. He pulls back and see the shorter one looking away, pink dusted across his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I love you too, my Iwa-chan."</p>
<p>They start heading back home again. Holding hands. Oikawa feels like he's about to explode. When they finally reach Oikawa's house, Iwa pulls him in for a hug. They've hugged countless times before, but this time was just different. But then Oikawa remembers about Iwaizumi's girlfriend. He cringes at the thought and pulls away.</p>
<p>"Wait wait wait, what happened to Rin-chan?"</p>
<p>"Oh her?" Iwa sighs, "I broke up with her as soon as I realized my feelings for you, which was like a month after you left."</p>
<p>Oikawa laughs and pokes fun at how his best friend missed him after such a short period of time. Iwaizumi slaps him.</p>
<p>"Ow! Okay sorry Iwa-chan." Oikawa looks down and smiles, "But I guess you really can't live without me."</p>
<p>""I guess not," the Iwaizumi says, smiling at the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to whoever is reading this &lt;3<br/>This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoyed!!<br/>Tiktok- @iddiefortooruoikawa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>